Claims
by AppleBomb
Summary: Its a rainy day in Edo, and Shinpachi is in a bit of a funk, thinking over his relationship with Gintoki. Gin/Shin


Title- Distance

Rating- T

Pairing- Gin/Shin

Summary- Its a rainy day in Edo, and Shinpachi is in a bit of a funk, thinking over his relationship with Gintoki.

Notes- WHY WHY WHY?! Why do I love writing Shinpachi all emo. -squint- well whatever. I tried to give him at least a little bit of a backbone in this one. -dark chuckle- Anyway. I have my livejournal link up for those of you reading who want to see the stuff I am too lazy to post here, or the pervy stuff. -sweatdrop- Well whatever, give it a look if you like. btw, I think I really want to write a Gintoki/Shinpachi/Hijikata fanfiction -dies- would anyone read it if I do? Anyway. Enjoy?

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day in Edo, but the freelancers were as rambunctious as ever. Gin and Kagura were in the middle of a ferocious food battle -which was better? Sukonbu or Chocolate Parfaits?- A debate Shinpachi had wisely stayed out of.

He was laying quietly on the couch, facing the ceiling. His mood that day wasn't so great. Maybe it could be blamed on the weather, but Shinpachi didn't want to think so. He and Gin had gotten together months ago now, but not only had Gintoki never said he loved Shin, he had even gone so far as to say to him "Let's not tell anyone about this, okay?" He'd said that on the same day Shinpachi had confessed (and they had done adult stuff!)

Shinpachi wasn't angry though, he was hurt. Maybe Gin didn't want him, or he was just using him. Shinpachi was nothing like Gin, they didn't spend much alone time except at night, and they'd never been on a date!! Maybe it was too presumptuous of Shinpachi to think to himself that they were together.

He wasn't sure whether to be more upset or relieved that he figured out a mild way to explain things. They weren't together...He was definitely more upset. He looked up to see the other two still fighting, and it was definitely irritating him, more now that he was really upset.

"It feels better in your mouth!" shouted Gin.

"What cheek!"

"Its the TOOTH!"

"Your cheek conceals the tooth!" Kagura bit back, and they both looked at Shinpachi, as if expecting him to cast his vote finally and settle the argument.

"You're both dental" the prone boy grunted furiously and scowled a horrible, dark scowl. He then rolled over onto his stomach, laying his face in his newly crossed arms. The noise behind him ceased almost immediately, and Kagura said "Ummm, I'll be taking Sadaharu for a walk then..."

Shinpachi sat up almost immediately and shook his head. "I'll take him," He grabbed a poop bag on his way to the door, followed closely by Sadaharu leaving behind two confused individuals.

Shinpachi had a feeling Gin had silently told Kagura to leave, but he didn't want to deal with the man by himself just now. It wasn't that Shinpachi didn't want to be near Gin though, he just didn't want the man to get a chance to pry. He would drag Shinpachi's problems out of him and he was afraid Gintoki would make him say something he couldn't unsay.

Shinpachi didn't want to leave Gin's side ever, but he couldn't hog Gintoki like he wanted to either. Like Kagura, she did want Gintoki said, proof that she loved Gintoki too. Shin was sure that Gintoki loved her back, but only like a daughter - or so he hoped.

Thinking back on his earlier revelation, maybe it wasn't just that he and Gintoki weren't together, maybe there was something else! Shinpachi supposed he would step aside if Gin really found someone he loved.

Yeah right!

Sadaharu dashed into the park just before Shinpachi, who walked over to the bench before him and sat down just as it started to rain. His face took on a look as dark as his thoughts.

Love is something precious, he'd never give it up! If someone tried to take Gin from him, he'd bite their nose off!

He didn't even have to wait ten minutes before he heard the sound of familiar footsteps on the wet ground, and an umbrella shielded his head from getting even wetter. Adopting a more pleasant expression he looked to Gin, who had just rounded the bench and taken a seat next to him. Gin intertwined their fingers and they watched Sadaharu bound back and forth in the rain.

Yeah. He didn't care what anyone else wanted, Gintoki was his.

END

* * *

BTW! Thank you for the reviews on my other stories!! They made me so unbelievably happy! -heart-


End file.
